


These are the things darkness creates

by Sansa_Stark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa_Stark/pseuds/Sansa_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of Ginny Weasley's life and mind years after the events in Chamber of Secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are the things darkness creates

Ginny Weasley sits at her desk and picks the stitches of her sleeves, her jumper unravelling like her thoughts. In front of her on the desk is a book on Horcruxes, and the images combined with the grey rain outside make her shiver, the cold clamminess of the morning making its way through the library windows.

When she looks at the page she can feel the warmth of his hands curling around her stomach, and she wants to scream.

The clock chimes in the courtyard, a deep definite sound that reverberates in her head and across the morning sky, startling a flock of starlings. Ginny presses the book closed and slips it into her satchel, the well worn leather hiding it as she walks past the librarian and to class.

As she weaves through the crowded halls she spots Parkinson and her sleek black hair in the distance, and thinks back to last night, when the other girl was panting and sighing underneath her in a hot sticky mess. The thought conjures heat in her belly, even though in the light of day all the other girl offers her is a cold sneer.

"Hurry up, Weasley, or I'll have to give you a detention," she snarks as Ginny walks past her, the silver edging on her prefect badge glinting on her chest like a beacon. Ginny wants to steal into the toilets with her, to wipe the smirk off her face with her fingers and tongue, but Pansy's right and she’s late for class. Instead she ends up walking hurriedly towards the greenhouses, where Professor Sprout greets her with a mild frown and a potted mandrake. The plant brings back memories Ginny doesn't want to consider, but she doesn't want to get in any more trouble than she already is.

"Earmuffs, Miss Weasley?" Professor Sprout asks, and Ginny pulls out her more than tattered pair, inciting Professor Sprout's tusk of disapproval.

"I should think about getting a new pair soon if I were you, Miss Weasley. Those ones don't look particularly safe."

"I've sent for some by owl," Ginny lies. There’s no way her family can afford to spend money on something she uses so rarely.

Ginny lies so often now it’s practically second nature. Well not lies, exactly. It’s more like people don't go looking for the truth. They want to think she's fine and so, well, she is. Professor Sprout lifts the mandrake from its pot, eliciting its screams. Ginny sways as she watches it, but not from the noise. Riddle had been hard on her when he found out they were making a cure. Her memory snaps back to the rooster, and the way he'd forced her to ring its neck. The blood he'd made her write in on the walls. The way his voice would call out to her in her sleep.

Ginny shakes it off. She’s fine. She has to be. Professor Sprout puts the mandrake back, but it doesn't stop screaming.


End file.
